


Curves of Life

by amcox1307



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcox1307/pseuds/amcox1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a normal woman from our world drops in on the world of Dragonball Z? Will the courses of their lives change? Will she ever get back home? Or will life continue to throw unexpected curveballs into the game? Will he be able to love her? Find out on my FIRST, that's right, my first fan fiction. Enjoy! WARNING: SELF-INSERTION! SONG-FIC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves of Life

Curves of Life

Summary: What happens when a real fan of the DBZ suddenly falls into the realm of her favorite anime? Will love blossom? Will the future of the DBZ universe change for better or for worse? Find out on my first fan fiction ever!   
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has been seen from the universe of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT  
This story will always be in first person POV unless stated. Thank you!

 

Prologue:  
In the real world, at the present year, was a young stay-at-home mother whom seemed very ordinary to the average person. That woman was me. Hi, I’m Alicia. My life has been full of twists and turns, but nothing could have prepared me for what the Fates would throw for what was to be the wildest curveball in my life. I had gotten up early to do the normal morning shower routine. Little did I know that my life, as I knew it, was about to be turned, literally, upside-down.  
I went into the kitchen to begin making supper before my ornery two year old son woke up for the day. Apparently, I didn’t have a good enough grip on my slow cooker that was barely within my reach on the top shelf, and I dropped the damned thing on my head! Everything went black…

 

*Regular POV – 9 hours later*

An average height man walks in the front door of his home, mumbling and wondering why hi wife never answered her phone today at all.  
“She’s NEVER without her phone… I just don’t…”  
He stops mid-step and mid-sentence upon seeing his wailing son still in his crib. He picks the child up, and notices he has a very wet and dirty diaper upon his bottom. After changing and soothing his son, he goes searching for his wife. Little did the fuming man know, was that his wife was passed out on the kitchen floor, completely unconscious.  
“Shit!” was the only response to seeing his beloved wife. She was on the floor and, thankfully, still warm, but barely breathing. He quickly calls 911 and frantically explains his discovery. Within the next two hours the woman was in the area’s best hospital hooked up to just about every single machine imaginable.  
The doctor came up to the man with kind eyes, “Mr. Cox, I’m afraid you wife is in a coma due to being alone in that state for so long. Surprisingly, it seems her brain is still functional, even with the lack of oxygen to it, but there is nothing more for us to do but wait and pray.”  
“Thank you, doctor.”

And so it begins…


End file.
